Magic of the Moon
by Kitzune 13
Summary: Newly appointed leader of the Moon Clan, Kaoru eases effortlessly into her new role, not knowing what lay ahead of her. Even with Hikaru, her soulwolf, by her side, is she prepared to face her destiny? Is she ready to face Kenshin? Pairings: KK AM SM
1. Chapter 1

Red liquid swirled around in the glass, moonlight glinting off of the pure crystal. The glass was full and had been for a long time. Heaving a sigh, Hiko stood and walked to the window, coming out of the shadows. With long black hair held in a high pony-tail, a cape wrapped around broad shoulders, and a glass of dark red wine that looked like blood, he looked like a modern day Dracula.

Off in the distance a wolfs mournful cry could be heard. Staring into the night, Hiko stood as if transfixed by the sound. For several minutes he stood by the window, listening to the wolfs voice as it continued its song. Turning to his desk, he sat down and placed the glass on the corner, still untouched, and reached for his quill. _It was time._

**4 Days Later**

"Why are we here again?" drawled a roster headed male known as Sanosuke, or Sano as most like to call him, from the back seat. "Because Hiko sent us a letter saying that we had to get back here as soon as possible, and no one argues with him lest they face his wrath." Kenshin answered, making a sharp right at an intersection before coming to a stop outside of an iron gate. "Stop complaining Sano, its not like you were doing anything important anyways." Said Aoshi, cold as ever. Humphing, Sano leaned back against the seat and sulked.

Ignoring both of them, Kenshin drove up the long drive-way to the mansion and/or castle, having been granted access moments before. Stopping the car they all got out, Kenshin handing the keys to a valet who would drive it to wherever it was they took the cars. Sure, they had a garage, but Kenshin had never been able to find where they had kept the other cars, since they were never all in the garage. Shaking that thought from his head, he followed the others to his house, well; at least he had lived in it since childhood. Technically it was Hiko's house, but he still considered it his.

Entering the house they were all quickly ushered into Hiko's drawing room, or office, whichever. The man that had called them all here from their vacation was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. Sitting themselves around the room, Kenshin relaxing in a chair, Sano sprawled over some couch, and Aoshi, as stoic as ever, sitting in a chair opposite of Kenshins. All of them waited, knowing Hiko would talk when he thought they were all ready to start, he never did otherwise.

"Well boys, it looks like we're going on a little vacation." Stated Hiko, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sputtering, Sano sat up in his seat, his face outraged, "We were just on vacation when you pulled us back here!" he yelled. Looking at him calmly, almost as if he was a teacher explaining some simple thing to some idiot student, "Yes, but this will be different. Go and Pack some things, about a months worth." He said again, nonplused at Sano's obvious outrage. As if in an afterthought he said, "Oh, make sure they are summer clothes, it's bound to be hot up there at this time of year. Dismissed." Stomping out of the room, Sano went to do as he was told, but obviously not liking it. Following calmly after him, Kenshin and Aoshi went to pack there things, knowing that this was important or Hiko wouldn't have interrupted their vacation. All of them already had some things packed, so it wasn't that long before they were packed and loaded up for the airport. They were taking a privet jet so none of them knew where they were going. Resigned to their fate, they sat in their seats and waited for landing time. It was bound to be a long flight.

So, what did you guys think? This idea has been brewing in my head for awhile now and I finally decided to put it down on the site. I appreciate any comments, even flames, because they help me learn and see what people like and don't like so don't be afraid to put anything you think in a review, Id appreciate it, Thanx!

Kitzune

You know you wanna click that button down there, don't fight it, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my mind, and I'm not even sure that's fully mine XD

AN: Ok, just to let you guys all know, Kaoru and Megumi are 18, Misao is 16, Kenshin and Aoshi are 20, Sano is 19, and Hiko is around Mid 40's, not really sure where to age him. Oh, and this is rated T mostly for language, so if that offends you in any way, I suggest you don't read. Ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

_Recap: They were taking a privet jet so none of them knew where they were going. Resigned to their fate, they sat in their seats and waited for landing time. It was bound to be a long flight._

**Seven Hours Later**

"So what's so special about this place again?" asked Sano, looking around at the surroundings. It wasn't anything special, hell, it was only a small little town. The only thing that he could see that was different was the vast forest and mountainous terrain around them. It seemed like on of those olden day places where wild animals attacked and the villagers fought them off with olden day guns. Kind of like this movie he had seen once, what was the name of it again? Oh well, this piece of land sure looked like a village more then a town. "For the last time you baka rooster, this isn't where we are going, we are just staying here until our guide comes to get us, otherwise we would get hopelessly lost or attacked." Said Hiko, obviously aggravated. "So, were going into the forest? And please, like anything we couldn't handle would attack us here." Sano replied, obviously boasting.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what we have in our little forest." Said a purely feminine voice from behind them. "Yes, but all of these foreigners think alike, think they know everything." Said another voice, also feminine, but scathing as well. Whirling around, they came to face two girls, they couldn't be more then 18 at the most, and that was pushing it for the smaller of the two. The smaller one had sparkling sea green eyes that seemed to be laughing at everything, and almost black hair braided down her back to her hips. The other one was taller and had chocolate brown eyes with a greenish-black colored hair that hung loose down her back, also to her hips. Both of them were wearing long coats that covered everything with hoods. The small ones was a dark forest green while the others was a forest brown. The coats were loose, giving them only a hint of any womanly features beneath them, but both of them were beautiful in their own way.

"Yeah, but at least these ones are cute." Said the first one, flashing a smile that showed perfect white teeth. Rolling her eyes, the other one replied, "You can be so childish Misao." "Whatever Megumi, you know your just jealous." She said back, sticking out her tongue at her. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." Scoffed Megumi. Giggling, Misao turned to the guys and said, "Well, what are we all waiting for, let's go!" she said cheerfully, turning around and almost disappearing into the forest, Megumi right behind her. 'Well, maybe this won't be so boring after all.' Thought Sano, his eyes trailing after a certain fox.

**One Hour Later**

'I take it back, this is SO not fun.' Sulked Sano silently, not enjoying the hour long hike they were currently still at. He wondered how these girls could do it, I mean, he wasn't one to complain or anything, but what the hell! Some vacation, we get to take hour or more hike over uneven terrain, in the middle of a jungle for petes sake! Sighing, he decided to ignore himself and watch the swaying hips of Megumi, which he had overheard the small girl, Misao, say during their conversation. 'That woman sure did know how to walk.' He thought, enjoying the site. Many people called Sano a womanizer, a rumor he helped to spread, but he was more of a 'look and flirt, but hands off' kind of guy. 'Yeah, that was him… but maybe he should start to live up to his name. Damn she's fine' was the last thought he had as he eyed the figure in front of him…at least it was before he fell flat on his face from tripping over a rock. "Fuck!"

Snickering to himself, Hiko stepped over the rooster and continued to follow Misao and Megumi, who had neither stopped nor looked back at his exclamation. They didn't care, after all, Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi were strangers and foreigners, and it wasn't their business to watch after them. It served the baka rooster right after all, he had no business staring at Megumi that way. 'He's just lucky it wasn't Kaoru, otherwise he'd have more them a bruised ego to deal with.' He thought, laughing inside his head as he pictured it. His Kaoru sure was a spitfire all right. Letting his thoughts drift to Kaoru and how she was faring through all of this, Hiko had been here before and knew the way by heart.

Following Hiko, Kenshin couldn't help but try to figure out why Hiko would bring them all the way out here. Although Hiko wasn't his blood father, he had lived with him almost all of his life and thought of him as such. He thought that by now he would have figured Hiko out, but he would have never guessed that Hiko would bring them out to the middle of know where. Never in his life had Hiko done this, so it did make one wonder. Of course, there were those seemingly random trips that no one would know about until he had already gone. Maybe they weren't so random after all. Of course he wouldn't know those were one of the things that Hiko never talked about, so no one knew what went on when he left. Kenshin had tried once before to sneak on to the plane or into the car when Hiko left, but was never successful. I mean, what was one kid trying to have some fun and solve a mystery against a swordsman like Hiko?

'We're almost there, just up ahead in the clearing." Said Misao in a chirpy voice, making Aoshi wonder how the girl could be so happy all of the time. Surely no one could ALWAYS be happy, right? Ah well, it wasn't his business anyways, and Aoshi was never one to pry unless it affected him personally, and this girls mood certainly did not pertain to him. I mean, she couldn't be more then 17, probably somewhere around 16, 4 years his junior. She was practically still a kid, and a kid so how could she affect his life? 'She can't' he thought determinedly, but something in his gut told him otherwise.

"Well finally, we've been walking for over an hour!" said Sano, vexation obvious in his voice. "And you said that nothing in this forest could threaten you? Ha, the way you're carrying on, anything would be a danger to you, even rocks!" retorted Megumi, her voice scathing. She didn't like this foreigner; he invoked too many new emotions for her to like him. She had never been obviously cruel, like she was to him, before. Being a doctor, she had always been cool, calm, and collected, but he made her angry just by being there! It was a strange new sensation and she didn't like it one bit. "Hey! My mind wasn't with me at the moment, that's all!" exclaimed Sano, embarrassment coloring his tone. "You mean you have a mind?" Megumi asked, mock surprise written on her face and in her tone. Flushing red, Sano was about to reply when Misao interrupted them, "Welcome strangers, may I introduce you to the Moon Clan." She said, her voice as bubbly as ever.

As all of them turned to look at their destination, all of their faces mirrored the same look, slack jawed and shocked to the bones. Before them was one of the most amazing site they had ever seen. Instead of houses that even the small town had had, large, strange teepee's littered the large clearing. The teepee's could most probably fit three normal sized people comfortably they were that large. A small river, somewhere between the size of a stream and a river flowed through the center of the village, most likely supplying the Moon Clan with their water.

Many people walked between the teepee's doing their various tasks for the day. They all wore strange clothing, kind of like what the Indians wore. The women were wearing dresses or skirts of varying lengths made of what looked like deer hide, but looked softer then any they had ever seen. All of the women were different designs and styles of their clothing, like any culture. The men were wearing pants or shorts of the same material as the women, some wearing shirts while others went bare-chested. Again, all of the clothing's were of different designs and styles. On their feet were moccasins, or some went barefooted, mostly the children.

Even though this was all amazing to see, that's not what had gotten their attention. No, what they saw before them was simply amazing. Roaming around the village as if they were humans, were wolves of varying height and color, but they were all larger then the average wolf. They ranged from almost three to four feet, coming up to the waist and even higher on some. There were pups as well, but they were already one foot tall, and they didn't look to be that old yet. What was most amazing is that the humans didn't even care, like they had always been there and now they were all living together as one. For city boys, this was quite an amazing site. Hell, it was an amazing site for anybody!

As they watched two wolves came out from the village and ran towards them then stopped in front of the two now kneeling girls. Both of them talked to the wolves, whispering in their ears. But what was most amazing of all, is that the wolves seemed to understand.

AN: So how was that? This ones longer, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, stop reading, because I'm continuing with it anyways.Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think I would be writing here? NO! I would be making some awesome new episode right now for all you people who love this show, like me!

AN: Ok, I had some… technical difficulties and family issues, so sorry for the long delay. Oh, and from now on, the teepees will be called houses.

_Recap: As they watched two wolves came out from the village and ran towards them then stopped in front of the two now kneeling girls. Both of them talked to the wolves, whispering in their ears. But what was most amazing of all, is that the wolves seemed to understand._

Gaping, they all stared at the large wolves. They... they could understand? A giggle interrupted their thoughts. Standing up, Misao put her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stop the laughter bubbling up in her throat. Smiling cheerfully at them all, she decided to explain.

"This is Ta-She, my soul wolf. In our world, everyone has a soul wolf unless you are only an honorary member, like Hiko here." Here she waved distractedly toward the before mentioned man, "Basically, soul wolves are born when you are, and, unless it is murder or something like that, die when you do as well. Soul wolves do often die of depression if their partner is killed, and vise versa. They can communicate with their partners through telepathy, and although they can understand other humans, can not talk to them, only their partners, and we humans can only communicate with our partners, but can not understand the other soul wolves."

"Now that's not entirely true weasel, Hikaru and Kaoru can talk to and understand everyone after all." Interrupted Megumi. Throwing a glare at Megumi for interrupting her, Misao 'humphed' and looked away. Smiling cheerfully at her, she turned to the others, who seemed to be taking in this information…for the most part. Kenshin and Aoshi were at least, but Sano…"What?" Rolling her eyes, Megumi smirked and said contemptuously. "It will become clearer later on you baka Rooster." Ignoring his glare, she spun around imperiously, followed by a giggling Misao and the others, a sulking Sano bringing up the rear.

Walking through the city, although they still thought it was entirely too small to be one, they seemed to be the only ones gawking at all the new things. The natives passed them a glance, sometimes a smile or wave, and that was about it. Although they weren't all open about the gawking, only Sano seemed to be open about it, they still felt out of place. This was all so new to them and they couldn't quite wrap their minds around it, especially about the soul wolves. Everyone in this city had one with them, seemingly laughing at nothing, but probably at something that their companions had silently told them.

After a while they came to the center of the city and were ushered into a very large house. Sitting around a small table, the waited for some sort of explanation to come. Surely they were not here just for some friendly outing, otherwise they would have been to see this magical place, for indeed it had come to seem like one, long before. After a few minutes of silence, our favorite rooster became aggravated and asked what was on all three boys' minds. "So WHY are we here again? I mean, surely this wasn't just some pleasantry trip or something?"

Sighing slightly, Hiko looked at them all. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation." He started, and, ignoring Sano's aggravated 'You think!', continued. "You see, in this culture, there is a leader, much like there is a leader in a wolf pack. About two or three months ago Koshijiro, their leader and one of my best friends, died. So of course, there was a battle for the next leader, one which Kaoru, Koshijiro's daughter, won. Now, about a month ago, a member of the pack that had been gone for a while, he was interested in our world since not many people have been their and the ones that do keep information about it to themselves, came back and decided to challenge Kaoru for her title. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but Kaoru was not there at the time and hasn't been since, so he has become aggravated. He has challenged the others that fought for the title and won, so he says that if she is not here by the next full moon, tonight, then he will claim the title of leader and banish Kaoru from this pack.

Of course this caused great distress and rioting from the people, who all love Kaoru and believe she is the best leader, but can do nothing about it. Haku, the guy who wants the title of leader, is inside his rights though, and no one can do anything about it. Of course, this has nothing to do with why you are here." Hiko said, before taking a drink of the sake that had been handed to him sometime during the speech. Smacking his head on the table, Sano glared at him and said venomously, "Then why did you tell us all of that!" "So you would understand what is happening tonight." He said simply.

"Now, back to why you are here. Sometimes, wolves are born here, but no humans are. This is not a very rare occurrence, since usually the ability to have a soul wolf does not stray from these grounds, but it does happen from time to time. About 19 and 20 years ago, three soul wolves were born without human partners, and all three of them seem to have been born on the same day you were." Letting this sink in for a moment, Hiko continued. "Now, while this does not necessarily mean they are your partners, it is a likely hood and you have been brought here to see if it is indeed a fact. So, after tonight's fight for leader, you will meet these three wolves and we shall see if they are meant to be your partners. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm tired from the trip and will be resting." Turning, Hiko walked over to leave the house, then paused and said as an after thought, "Feel free to use this house as your own, as our hostess has so lovingly gave it to you for the time being." And with that, he and the girls left, leaving three fairly confused and amazed boys behind.

Looking at each other, they couldn't really discern how to take all of this information. "Well, I for one am confused and amazed." Said Sano dryly. All the other two could do is nod.

**Later that night**

Sitting inside their house/teepee, the boys watched the shadows of people move towards the edge of the city, wondering what they were supposed to do. "You think we were supposed to follow these people or wait for someone to come get us?" Sano wondered out loud. Before anyone could answer, the flap that constituted as a door was opened and Misao and Megumi came in, garbed in different clothing then before.

Misao was in a snow white hide dress that went to just before her knees but had a slit on both sides going up to just about the middle of her hip. Underneath were what looked to be skin tight black shorts. Around the middle was a long cerulean colored cloth that was tied at the side and the ends flowed down to mid thigh. On the white dress there were cerulean colored markings that were a few shades darker then the piece of cloth. Four black bangles adorned her ankles, two on each leg. Her feet were clad in a black moccasin like foot wear, but they looked sturdier and made of heavier material. Her hair was in a braid that went down to her butt with small beads woven in to it. She was small and slender, almost fragile looking in it, but it was none the less a figure that many girls would die for.

Megumi was wearing a light brown hide dress that went down to her ankles with a slit going up one of the sides to mid thigh, showing a flash of pale skin whenever she walked. Darker shades of brown decorated her dress, but nothing else. Her hair was down except for the single strand that was braided with what looked like fur on the left side. Like Misao, she was slender, but not fragile looking. Unlike Misao, she had a nice hourglass figure, which basically means she was well endowed upstairs.

Sano, of course, was staring at Megumi, almost to the point of being rude, and trying hard not to drool. Our favorite ice cube, Aoshi, was staring at Misao, all though he was at least discreet about it, while Kenshin just smiled politely and decided that they were both not what he was looking for. Bouncing into the room, the ever bubbly Misao started of the conversation, like most times. "We will be your escorts for tonight. Everyone is gathering around the edge of town because that's where our fights normally take place, so what say we join them?"

Without waiting for an answer, she left the room, leaving the others to follow, which they did. Weaving in and out of the crowd that was beginning to assemble, they made it to the edge of the town where everyone was sitting in a huge semi-circle, leaving the other side of the circle open. On the other side of the circle was a high cliff that overlooked the whole place. They took their seats at the front of the circle, although they weren't really sure how they had managed to get by everyone else to get there. A few moments later, Hiko joined them. They sat silently, not knowing what to say or do, just watching. After a while a man went to the center of the semi-circle, looking overly confident and smug.

"Well, I don't see your precious leader now! What, is she so afraid of fighting me that she can't even show herself?" Laughing at this, he didn't seem to notice the murderous glare that just about everyone was giving him.

"Only a fool or a coward would be afraid of you Haku, and I am neither." Abruptly, his laughter shut off and he looked angrily for the source of the voice. "Then show yourself, oh glorious one!" he yelled, anger and sarcasm in his voice. "Gladly." And almost as one, everyone head turned to the top of the cliff, where two shadows had formed. They watched as the two shadows made their way down the cliff in a matter of moments, not appearing rattled in the least. Now in the light of the fire, you could make out the form of one of the largest wolves in the clan, and a form shrouded in the darkness that she seemed to create. All you could see were a pair of amber and sapphire eyes, both seeming to cut through the darkness with ease.

AN: Ok, how was that? It was longer, see, see? XD Oh well, review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: Now in the light of the fire, you could make out the form of one of the largest wolves in the clan, and a form shrouded in the darkness that she seemed to create. All you could see were a pair of amber and sapphire eyes, both seeming to cut through the darkness with ease. _

Kenshin watched in wonder, his breath hitching in his throat, as the cloaked figure walked toward where Haku waited in arrogance. If he believed that he could beat her, he was sadly mistaken. From where he was sitting he could clearly make out her strong aura, one of the strongest he had ever encountered, and could tell that she was holding back. His eyes watching her every movement, violet and sapphire clashed for one moment of eternity before she once again fixed her gaze on Haku.

Smiling slightly, although no one could see it with all the shadows shrouding her form, Kaoru stopped in front of Haku. The boy was arrogant, insolent, and just plain stupid. She would never allow someone like him to rule her people; they would not survive with a person like him leading them. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she asked, her voice showing her amusement.

Just like the imbecile he was, Haku rushed forward in rage. Easily dodging his messy punches, she jumped over the leg he had attempted to trip her with. This went on for a few minutes, her dodging his attacks, him getting angrier by the second. "Only a fool lets their emotions get in the way of a battle." She said calmly, jumping away from him and taking an offensive stance. "Now watch and learn, little Haku." She taunted, smirking beneath her hood as rage began to fill him completely. Good, I won't have to use much energy taking care of this one.

Switching her weight from her right to left foot, she waited for him to attack as she knew he would. Watching him carefully as he attacked, fist pulled back as he lunged at her. Ducking under his arm, she leaned on her left foot, bringing her right foot around in a kick that landed mid-back. Backing away slightly, she watched him stumble and gasp, the pain settling in. She felt the heat of his glare as he turned for another attack, disregarding his pain in his determination to beat her. Idiots were all the same.

Deciding that she best end this soon, Kaoru balanced on the balls of her feet, waiting as he ran toward her again. He was a persistent little bugger. Falling backwards, she caught herself with her hands, feet whipping around to trip Haku. Like she predicted, he went down easily. Wasting no time, she flipped herself back to her feet and put her foot on his chest, a knife no one knew she had grazing his throat. "I am the rightful leader of this clan; you would do good to remember that." Turning, she walked over to where Hikaru sat waiting, knowing before anyone could say anything that Haku was again on his feet, a knife in hand.

Whipping around, she used the butt of her knife to hit his wrist. A cry of pain met her ears as Haku's knife dropped to the ground. "I am not like my father, Haku, and because of that, I have no hesitance about banning you from the Moon Clan. By the time dawn comes, you will be away from here or I will have someone escort you, understood." She asked, her voice low and venomous. Narrowing her eyes in a glare, she turned and left, it was time to change for the ceremony.

Sano sat staring at where Kaoru had once been, completely stunned. He had seen no one except Kenshin move that fast, no way could a girl match Kenshin, it was impossible! "Surprised Rooster?" came an amused voice from his right. Turning, he glared at the fox, refusing to rise to her bait. "So, when are we going to start this whole, see if the wolf picks us, thing?" he asked instead. "As soon as Kaoru gets back." Said Misao cheerfully, bouncing in place where she sat. Sano raised an eyebrow and looked at Megumi, who only rolled her eyes and shrugged as if saying, 'What can yah do?'

Turning back to Haku, he saw the guy pick himself off the floor and walk away. The guy really was a dweeb, who would attack someone when their back was turned, not to mention that person being a girl, it was preposterous. Sighing, he leaned his head on his hand, waiting for this Kaoru character to get back; he didn't have to wait long. Turning his attention to her, she had such an overwhelming presence that you couldn't help but notice her appearance, he took in the leader of this mystical clan.

Kaoru was wearing a deep blue doe skin shirt that went to about six inches below her hips and tied up the sides all the way with white lace, but it was tied to where you could only see a hint of creamy white skin. On the shirt were amber markings, different from anything they had seen in the clans clothing before, and an amber ribbon went around her waist and tied at the left side to hang down past her knees. She had on an almost black shade of blue skirt that went down to her ankles and had slits up the sides to her hips with shorts underneath, they were an almost black shade of amber. Her hair was in a pony-tail; an amber ribbon holding that up, and it was only tied in a knot, not a bow, so the only way you could tell it was there were the two sides hanging down to just between her shoulder blades.

Behind Kaoru were three majestic beasts, all of a large height for the clan, which were pretty big. The one on the left was a brown color with black eyes. He had long fur and his tail was spiked. The one on the right was a black color, and was of the shirt-haired variety. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and all of his fur was sleek and shiny. The wolf in the middle was the largest of the three, the other two being of about the same height and only a little shorter then him. He had dark ebony, almost a black color, fur with weird colored eyes. As he walked his eyes seemed to change between a light and dark amber color, sometimes a hint of dark blue entering them.

Walking forward in that graceful way that practically screamed power, Kaoru continued until she stood next to Hikaru, who was sitting at the moment. Motioning to the outsiders, she beckoned them forward. Seeing them step hesitantly forward, she rolled her eyes before turning to the wolves. "Pick your partner if they are among us." She said simply before sitting next to Hikaru, entangling her hand into the fur on his neck.

Everyone watched as the wolves came forward, not hurrying, but seeming to go at an unusually slow pace. All of them stopped a few paces in front of the boys , seeming to want to go no farther. Slowly, the one on the left walked forward until there was only a few inches between him and the strangers. Looking at all of them carefully for a few minutes, he sniffed, and turned back around, looking directly at Kaoru. Nodding slightly, she said from her sitting position. "Naru has chosen. Take your half-soul and introduce him to our ways." Turning back to the three, Naru walked forward and past them, a flabbergasted Sano stumbling behind him. (AN: the reason he is so shocked is because the wolves have 'talked' to them.)

Next the wolf on the right went up, again staring at each boy before turning to Kaoru. "Suke has chosen. I trust you to introduce our brethren to our ways." With that Suke walked on, Aoshi trailing behind, a shocked look on his face. Kenshin, the last of the outsiders, shifted slightly, almost nervously. Watching as the third and final wolf approached him. Staring into those interchanging eyes, his eyes went wide as he heard a 'voice' speaking to him. Distantly he heard Kaoru say, "Tsuma has chosen. You know what to do," before following after the retreating for of Tsuma.

Watching the three newest members of her clan disappear into the night, Kaoru smiled slightly while standing and waiting for Hikaru to do the same. "I almost forgot what fun it was to watch their faces." A canine chuckle came from Hikaru, '_Yes, it is quite amusing is it not?' _ Her laughter rang through the night as she walked toward her house, leaving the members of her clan to do as they pleased for the moment.

AN: So, what do you think? I know that the fight was horrible, but other then that it was ok, right? Oh, and watch out for a new story called **World of Magic** coming soon by me. It was an idea brewing inside for awhile, so I decided to see where it would lead. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Violet eyes opened half way lazily. He felt so warm. Giving a soft sigh, he snuggled into his pillow…only to find that his pillow was breathing. Jumping up, he looked to where he was snuggling before and found himself looking into violet-amber eyes. Staring into those eyes, the event of last night came crashing back. Groaning, he flopped back down on his back, ignoring the chuckling wolf in front of him.

"Shut up Tsuma." He said groggily, fighting off the sleep. '_But it's so funny. Have you never woken up snuggling into a wolf before?'_ she asked, laughter in her 'voice'. Glaring at Tsuma, his mischievous wolf, he stood up and stretched his boxers the only thing covering him. "So, do I dress in my normal clothing, or am I going to get some of this clans clothing?" he asked, looking around doubtfully. '_In your clothing, you will all go to the master weavers' house before you get your new clothing. It is traditional for our people to design their own clothing, unless you are too young. You look at different designs or make your own, then tell the weaver what you want and she will make it. Also, she will have to take your size.'_ Here you could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Sighing once again, Kenshin went about dressing for the day.

Meanwhile, in another house, someone else was waking. Not opening his eyes, he stretched out his aura, finding out his surroundings. After fully awakening his mind and body, ice blue eyes opened. Stretching, the man got up and dressed swiftly, mumbling a good morning to Suke. Nodding, Suke got up and stretched out from his head to his tail. Shaking out all of the kinks, the wolf strutted over to Aoshi and bumped his and with his nose, getting his attention.

'_The master weaver awaits, she will not wait for long.'_ Nodding absentmindedly, Aoshi finished pulling on his shirt before leaving his house, Suke at his side. Last night all of them had gotten their separate houses, although all of them were still next to each others. It was still early morning, but the sun was up and so were many of the clan's people. Glancing to his left, he saw Kenshin come out of his house, his wolf preceding him. Stopping, he waited for them to join him.

"Hello Aoshi, Suke." Kenshin said pleasantly. "Should we go wake Sano then?" "Yes, Suke said the weaver will not wait long." Nodding in agreement, they both walked past Kenshin's house to Sano's, intent on waking their friend. Inside they found a normal, well, pretty normal, sight. There was Sano, stretched out and cover askew, snoring as he slept. His covers were tangled around his legs, most of them had fell off of him the through the night. The only thing that was unusual from normal was the wolf beside him. One of Sanosuke's arms was around Naru, holding him to his side as he slept. Naru was also sound asleep, moving slightly as he dreamed. It was really an adorable sight.

"So, how do you suppose we wake them?" asked Kenshin, looking on amusedly. Before Aoshi could answer, both human and wolf sprung awake with cries of surprise. "What the fuck!" Both Aoshi and Kenshin stared at them, not really knowing what was going on. "Well, now that you are awake, you can dress and I will lead you to the master weaver." Said a feminine voice from behind them. Whirling around, they came face to face with Kaoru, who looked rather amused at something or another. Beside her was Hikaru, her wolf.

Hikaru was a very large wolf, probably the largest in the clan. He had medium length fur of a weird black color. As he walked, or when he stood still, it would change between a black and blue color. His amber eyes were of a different shade and looked like a different color then Tsuma's, and looked as if they could look into your mind and soul, and then tear it apart with no effort. His tail was long, almost brushing the ground, and had very long fur on it.

Kaoru was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, except it had a different design and her hair was braided down her back and tied with a short amber ribbon, although it resembled a thick string. Before any of them could answer her, she had turned and walked out of the house, Hikaru going with her without any command or motion.

Silence stretched for awhile before Sano broke it. "She scares me." With that, all of the wolves started to laugh before leaving the house, Naru telling Sano to hurry up and change on his way out.

The three strangers waited outside the master weavers hut, conversing in quiet voices. Kaoru had gone into the hut some minutes ago and had given them explicit directions to stay until she came out to fetch them. To Sanosuke it sounded much like a master ordering around an unworthy mutt, as he was saying to the rest at that moment.

"I mean, seriously, what right does she have to order us around like mangy mutts?" he questioned quietly, but with certain annoyance behind his voice. "Quite a lot, since we are now members of her clan, and, if I'm not mistaken, this clan operates much like a wolves pack." Stated Aoshi calmly, not a bit perturbed by this, or at least seemingly so. In truth, she had ruffled a few of his feathers as well. Seeing Sano's blank stare, he rolled his eyes.

"In a wolf pack, the newest members always start out at the lowest positions until they can either prove their worth or have an initiation test. In some instances, even if they pass that test with flying colors, the pack does not fully except them until they prove themselves." He informed them all in the same, monotone voice. "…So I was right, she was treating us like mutts!" Sano exclaimed, not remembering to lower his voice.

"Basically, because of now, that's how I see you." Stated that quiet, slightly unnerving, female voice from behind them all. Turning around, all three saw her leaning most comfortably against the weavers' hut, nothing of her posture giving away her feelings or how long she had been standing there. "As of yet, you have done nothing to dissuade me of that notion. The weaver has agreed to see you all, but one at a time. Choose which one of you shall go first, it matters not." With that, their new leader turned and disappeared inside the hut once again. A few minutes later a very annoyed looking rooster entered the hut.

Looking around the place, his eyes went wide. Unlike his own hut, this one seemed very… mystical, for a better word to describe it. While the outside looked like every other hut, the inside of this weavers hut was colored in some way that made it look like a dark version of a rainbow, colors shifting even as you looked at the same spot. On the walls were many designs, all that he seemed to remember seeing on more then one persons clothing before. Bells and chimes hung around him, all twisted into some exotic design or another. A soft cough took him away from his inspection of the hut. Turning around he got his first sight of the master weaver, and what a sight it was.

Standing before him was a young woman that looked to be about his age, maybe a little over. She had black hair that fell around her shoulders except for the front where long blood red bangs were parted evenly and framed her face to fall about two inches longer then her hair. Her dress was simple, a dark, not as dark as her hair, red, hugging her upper body before flaring out at the waist to end at her knees. Underneath the dress were black pants that were loose but showed of her finely muscled legs. A beaded feather was the only adornment to her person, this being placed in her hair, quill point up and feather tip down.

Keeping her laughter in check, she smiled at the newcomer and held out her hand, "I am the master weaver, also known as Blood Fang or Mirra, whichever you prefer. Oh, and just so you know before hand, I am happily mated, married I believe your people call it."

Shaking his head slightly, our favorite rooster came back from la-la land. "Erm, yeah, I'm Sanosuke, but everyone just calls me Sano." Giving in to her urge, Mirra gave a soft laugh before turning and walking farther into the hut. "Well, come along then Sano, your clothes will not design themselves!" Nodding dumbly, all Sano could do was fallow, wondering why he had started to compare this marvelous creature to that hideously sly fox.

Later that night, all of the newbie's, were sitting around in Kenshin's hut, their wolves somewhere else at the moment. "To bad that Mirra girls already married, she seemed like she would make a good girl." Sighing softly, he continued, "They should really have something that denounces that, like our wedding rings. '_They do, you just don't know what to look for.' _Springing up, a look at his companions confirmed that they had heard it to. A chuckle was the answer of their confused looks. _'It is I, Hikaru, the soul-wolf of Kaoru, your beloved Alpha.'_ The voice came again, good humor carrying through with the words. _'You would think you would be used to this since you have your own wolves now.'_

"Well it's rather upsetting when some strangers voice appears in your head. All though I guess that you at least have a sense of humor is a good thing." Sano stated dryly, sitting back and relaxing again. Faint laughter was the only answer they got. A few minutes later they all retired to their respected huts, wondering what would become of them tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hehe, sorry about the long wait, but I have been VERY busy. And one of my major flaws is the ability to forget, or lose interest in something. Thanks to **Ma-meido-chan, **however, I decided to try to get back into it. My other story, however, might be on Haitus for now, I'm not sure yet.Thanks to all of you people still with me…although I'll understand it if you hate me, just don't let that make you hate the story, k?**

**This chapter is going to be told in a new person's POV, one of my own characters, just to let you know.**

-------

Dark, almost black, green eyes opened slowly, taking in everything around them before pondering whether they could get away with a few more minutes rest or not. '_I think not, Kaoru wishes to see you right away, so hurry and get ready.'_ Sighing softly, the child pushed back the covers and stood, stretching out all of the kinks from sleeping. Putting on some random clothes in a hurry, for Kaoru was not to be kept waiting and he could not wait to see her, he left his hut and began to walk to Kaoru's home.

Walking swiftly through the clan, he waved absentmindedly to those that greeted him, trying to figure out what Kaoru could possibly want. He'd bet anything it had to do with those new comers, although what exactly it could be, he hadn't a clue. Caught up in his musings, he didn't notice the man in front of him before it was too late.

Gasping softly in surprise as he bumped in to the man, he quickly put his hands behind him to catch himself. As soon as his hands touched the earth, he flipped backwards and landed on his feet in a crouched position, all of this happening in the span of four or five seconds. (Yes, he's that fast. You'll find out why later) Standing from his crouched position, he dusted himself off and looked up to see who exactly he had bumped into. There in front of him were the three newcomers, the tall one with brown hair being the one he had bumped into. _'Sanosuke, or Sano for short.'_ Nodding mentally, he silently thanked Kana, his soul-wolf.

"You should really learn to watch where you're going, someone could get hurt." Glancing at the newbie's, he saw that Sano had been the one to speak. Shrugging the newbie off for the moment, he walked on past them. No one was worth it when Kaoru was waiting for him. He could feel the newbie behind him practically burn with anger, and knew he was about to say something. Deciding that he really didn't care what it was that he would say, he began to sprint towards the woods, where Kaoru was waiting.

-------

Skidding to a stop in front of a large hut, the child took a minute to catch his breath, not that he really needed to, before approaching the door and knocking softly. You never really needed to knock loudly, or at all for that matter, for Kaoru always seemed to know you were there before you even saw her home.

The opening of the door cut off his thoughts. Looking up, he found himself staring into sapphire blue eyes. Smiling brightly, the boy launched himself into the open arms awaiting him, burying his head in her chest. Looking up, he smiled at Kaoru, the now familiar warm feeling flooding him as she smiled softly and lovingly down at him. "Kana said you wanted to see me right away?" Allowing himself to be lead into the house, he heard the soft click as the door shut and figured Hikaru had done it.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. As I'm sure you already know, it involves the new members of our clan." Listening intently to her instructions, his eyes lit up, this should be fun.

-------

Meanwhile, in another part of the clan, our favorite rooster was busy ranting about a certain child. "I mean, seriously, who did that kid think she was!" (AN: Did anyone notice that?) he asked, more like yelled, to his two companions, who just rolled their eyes and sighed. He'd been going on and on about the kid since she had bumped into him, which was a good half hour ago. "Sano, can we just let this go?" asked Kenshin, a sharpness to his voice that made Sano stop his ranting and smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry Kenshin, she just REALLY got on my nerves, I mean, first you bump into someone, and then you just leave as if your too good for them? It's just not right!" grumbling to himself, he failed to notice the pair of girls in front of him.

"What's wrong rooster, had a bad day?" asked a mocking voice, followed by a giggle. Snapping his head up, he glared at the two people, silently cursing that stupid kitzune. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. This stupid little girl ran into me, and then ran off as if she was too good for me or something! Didn't even bother to apologize." He grumbled, looking down again. Confusion danced in Misao's eyes while Megumi frowned. No little girl in this clan would have done that, Kaoru had made sure of that even before she had been the Alpha. "Could you describe this girl for us?" asked Misao, her voice deceptively bubbly.

Looking up at them, Sano and the others frowned, wondering why she would ask. Shrugging, he said, "Sure, why not? She had long black hair, down to just above her butt, and long bangs that framed her face on the left side and covered the right side of her face. Both her hair and bangs had lime green tips. She had on black pants and a lime green undershirt and a dark green T-Shirt on over it. I think her eyes were a dark green too, but I really can't remember." he ended, a thoughtful expression on his face before he nodded and looked over at the girls… who were trying not to laugh. Frowning, he glared at them. "What!"

Behind them came a soft voice, amusement and annoyance coloring its words, "Their laughing because I'm not a girl." Whipping around, Sano stood their, gaping at the kid who had bumped into him earlier. She, erm, he, stood at about 4'11, and to him, still looked like a girl. His face was oval shaped, he had long, slightly thick, lashes, and…well, he just looked like a girl was all.

Glaring at him, he said haughtily, voice somewhere between shouting and talking, "Well, that would explain your manners. I mean, you were just being plain rude!" Looking at him in indifference, Haru said simply, "Kaoru had called me," as if it explained everything. Which, apparently, it did. "Ah, so that's why. I mean your not that nice, but you're not usually rude either," said Megumi. "Yeah," chimed in Misao, "But Kaoru has always been first since she brought you here."

"Brought him here? You mean he's an outsider, like us? But I thought Hiko said not many are brought here, and barely any have ever gotten a soul-wolf?" asked Sano, confusion in his voice. "yes, he was brought here, and yes he has a soul-wolf. Hiko said few, not no one." said Megumi, scorn in her voice.

"Yeah, Kaoru brought Haru here in when he was about 5, though no one but them knows how they came to meet. All we know is that ever since he came to the clan, he's been completely loyal towards Kaoru and Kaoru alone. Won't take orders from anyone but her." Said Misao, her voice always cheerful and bubbly.

Rolling his eyes at all of this, Haru finally spoke again, "Yes, and while hearing about my life is oh so interesting," he said sarcastically, "it's time for me to leave." Not waiting for them to answer, Haru turned and left. Weaving his way through the clan, Haru thought of his mission. _'No time like the present, right?' _he thought, diminishing his aura and doubling back around. '_Time to see what these newbie's are made of.'_

_**TBC**_

**AN: Well, I hope that satisfied you, I tried to get something out quick, so it might not be that good, but I like it. My Haru is so cute, right? Anyways, next chapter I might put in some of Haru's past, but you'll definitely figure out what (part) of the mission is. Toodles.**

**-Kitzune-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so this chapter you will see a part of the test thingy, though not all, since it will be spaced out, and MAYBE some of Haru's past, though rest assured, some day I will tell you what is the deal between Haru and Kaoru, k? Now, on to the story!!!**

_Recap: 'No time like the present, right?' _he thought, diminishing his aura and doubling back around. '_Time to see what these newbie's are made of.'_

------

Haru stealthily made his way up behind the newbie's, rolling his eyes when he heard that Sagara was still complaining about him. You'd think he's let it go by now. Staying within 10 feet of them, he kept out of sight, his aura almost nothing.

About three minutes into this, both Himura and Shinamori knew they were being watched and followed, and two minutes after that, they had located him. '_Not bad, only five minutes to locate me with my aura this low, although it will probably be a lost cause with Sagara.' _he thought, amusement in his eyes.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later and the rooster had still not sensed him. Rolling his eyes, Haru took out some daggers, each with a piece of paper on it. Throwing them to land directly at their feet, Haru jumped back into an alley, making sure no one had seen him.

------

Walking alongside Sano, he patiently waited for him to stop talking about Haru, as he had been since the boy left. Sighing softly, he just resigned himself to waiting a very long while, as Sano showed no sign of stopping.

As they turned a corner, Kenshin had the distinct feeling that they were being followed. A quick look at Aoshi showed that he, too, felt it. Reaching out with his aura, he tried to find the person. Feeling Aoshi do the same, he felt assured they would find him.

Two minutes later, he did. Frowning slightly, he probed the barely there aura, intrigued. It took great skill to hide your aura to this extent, and he wondered who would be able to do it. A second later, he pulled back, stunned. The person had been none other then Haru. To have a child that could hide his aura so well… it was abnormal. Although, Misao and Megumi had hinted he was no normal boy. And, if he had been with Kaoru and trained by her, it really was no wonder.

Looking over at Sano, he decided not to tell him. The boy was no harm, at least not yet. This was most likely a test, one Sano would fail. He was never good at sensing aura, and completely oblivious when he was ranting on like he was.

Sighing once again, he looked over at Aoshi, seeing that he had reached the same conclusion. Twenty minutes later and Sano had yet to sense their follower, like he had predicted. It really was to bad, maybe he should have tried harder to teach him.

Feeling a displacement of air behind him, he stopped and stood where he was, feeling the dagger fly over his shoulder to land in the ground in front of him. A startled gasp told him Sano had gotten one as well.

Reaching down, he plucked it out of the earth and took off the paper attached to it. Written in a neat script was one word, _Passed._ Looking to his left, he saw that Aoshi had gotten a similar one as his. To his right, Sano was staring outraged at his paper. In big, bold letters, was the word _**FAILED. **_Sighing softly, Kenshin prepared himself for yet another rant.

------

Running through the forest, Haru couldn't help but feel excited. He had done his duty, now it was time to inform Kaoru of the results and then spend their usual night alone together. Well, Hikaru was there too, Kaoru never left him if she didn't have to, but Haru had always thought of him as an extension of Kaoru anyway. Coming to a stop before her house, he frowned slightly at the sense of emptiness coming from it. Walking to the door, he found a not addressed to him; _Come find me._

Smiling, Haru started to run, extending his aura as far as he could without being detected easily. Training with Kaoru was always fun, but the aura portion of it was what he liked the best and excelled at. _'Still, knowing Kaoru, I'll probably be searching for quite awhile,' _he thought wryly. Sure enough, thirty minutes later, he happened across his mentor. Hikaru was lying between the roots of a tree, Kaoru leaning back against him.

Pouting down at her, he said, "Did you have to make it that hard, now we don't have as much time together." Laughing softly, Kaoru smiled up at him before opening her arms. Without a second thought, and all complaints forgotten, Haru flew into them and snuggled into her like a child would its mother. Pressing a kiss to Haru's crown, she asked lightly, "So, how did the outsiders do?" So Haru told her, adding in his commentary about how stupid the rooster was and that the other two were okay.

Smiling, Kaoru looked up at the sky, apparently thinking of something. "Ne, Haru, which test do you think we should give them next?" she asked, looking down at the boy in her lap. Haru thought about it, looking up at her, a small crease appearing between his brown. "Probably…hunting would be the best," he replied. Kaoru made and agreeing sound in her throat, still looking thoughtful.

"Then, go inform everyone that needs to be, and then meet me back at my house. It's been awhile since we last had a sleepover, right?" Smiling up at her in obvious pleasure, Haru sprinted away to do just that, the prospect of sleeping with Kaoru adding a certain quickness to his step. Laughing softly at his enthusiasm, Kaoru got up and dusted herself off. Looking down at her half-soul, she said, "Well, we should probably get goping, there is still many things that need to be done." Nodding his agreement, both Hikaru and Kaoru began the walk back to their home.

**Next Morning**

In three houses, three separate men were given their wake up call. Two of them decided to heed that call, after all, it had come from Hikaru, while one rolled over and went back to sleep. If you beat the sun in getting up, it's too early, was what was most likely going through his head. Unfortunately for him, a certain fox took a certain pleasure in waking him from his slumber. All through the village people heard his scream and shook their heads in amusement. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to see a soaking rooster yelling at a smug fox, now was it?

------

A shivering Sano walked down the path, the amusement clearly radiating from the people around him getting on his nerves. Not only were Kenshin, Aoshi and their soul-wolves laughing silently, so was his!! _'I thought you were on my side, Naru,'_ he sulked, clearly annoyed that his partner had not seen fit to warn him about the impending ice-shower.

Laughing loudly in his humans mind, Naru responded, '_It's your own fault, Hikaru did tell you to wake up. What you have to understand is that around here the alpha's word is law, and both Hikaru and Kaoru can order ANYONE around. Naturally, consequences are given out if you blatantly disobey one of their commands.' _Growling softly, Sano continued to sulk all the way to the place their wolves were leading them.

When they got to an open field, they saw about five villagers with their partners, though these people were dressed slightly different then the others they had seen. For one, all of them had pants on, even the two females in the group, and none of them had and ribbons or loose articles about them. Also, all of them had belts that had knives and other lethal looking weapons on them. All of their clothing were earthy colors.

The three looked at them with slightly confused expressions, but none of the five seemed in a hurry to enlighten them on why they were there. About ten minutes passed, and Sano was starting to get annoyed. _'Why get me up so early, and not even tell us what to do when we get to where we are supposed to be?!' _Just as he was about to voice this question, the five people opposite of them straightened and looked at a place somewhere behind them.

There, standing behind and slightly to the left of them, were Kaoru, Hikaru, Haru and Kana. They were both dressed as the others, although they also had ribbons tying their hair up. Haru was dressed in a dark brown color with light brown and tan colors woven into it, while Kaoru had a dark green version of it. Walking forward, they passed the three new members before turning around and facing them, the others that were there forming a semi-circle behind them.

"Today, boys, you learn how to hunt." Said Kaoru, her dark blue eyes serious.

**AU-** Yeah... sorry about the wait but... it's here? dodges rotten fruit and penguins I'm sorry!!! It's just...well, I had writers block, and I have 2 AP classes, 3 Honors, and 2 Magnet. I have had homework since the first day, and before that... My internet kinda went... Kaput. Anywayz, I will TRY to stay on this story, but I make no promoses, since a lot of the times I might get distracted. Seriously, I have the attention span of a gold-fish XD.

But hey, you know what helps that? REVIEWS!!!


End file.
